


Seatbelt

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gift Fic, Wash Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaylee, something's wrong with this seatbelt," Wash said as the mechanic passed through Serenity's nose towards the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seatbelt

**Author's Note:**

> For wwnb_darklord. I hope you like it!

"Kaylee, something's wrong with this seatbelt," Wash said as the mechanic passed through Serenity's nose towards the kitchen.

"Is the latch jammin'?"

"No, but when I pulled it on just now, the back part sprang out of the holster."

"Like it broke?" she asked, looking over the pilot's seat.

"Like it isn't attached inside anymore."

"Huh."

"It's not a huge problem," Wash offered, "Unless we, you know, lose control and I actually need it to hold me in place."

"Right! Well, lucky that never happens!" Kaylee replied brightly.

A moment later Serenity shuddered, and they exchanged a look. "Right, nothing to worry about, then!" Wash declared wryly.

Kaylee nodded, a little fear in her eyes. "Right!"

oOo

"Wash baby! You alright?" Zoe yelled, fumbling with her seat belt.

"Ow!" Wash groaned, starting to pull himself out from underneath the console. "That seatbelt is a serious menace."

A second later, a huge log sliced through the window and slammed into his seat. Wash blinked dumbly at it while Zoe dove behind the console, Mal a second behind her. "We got company!" Mal yelled.

"Can you move, baby?" Zoe asked, crawling to Wash's side.

"My seat belt broke again," he said, still staring at his skewered seat. "I fell."

"Sounds like somebody upstairs likes ya!" Mal declared. "Now ask them to get us through the rest of this in one piece!"

"I should have been sitting there," Wash declared, still frozen in his shock.

"Come on, Wash," Zoe tugged him from beneath the console. Hunched over, she followed Mal, dragging the pilot behind her. They dashed down the hall, ducking into the kitchen and out of the sight of the cockpit window, and hopefully any Reaver attackers.

The others were getting out of their emergency seating, and Kaylee hurried to Wash's side. "That was some great flying, Wash!" she cheered.

"I'm a leaf on the wind," he replied.

"He's in shock," Zoe explained.

"We've got to move!" Mal declared. "Reavers're closing in!"

They raced from the damaged ship, and in ordinary circumstances Wash would have been upset to see the results of his crash landing. Instead, his mind seemed stalled on one very important fact. If not for a defective seat belt that Kaylee hadn't had time to fix, he would be dead right now. When this was all over, he vowed, he was never going to complain about Serenity's broken parts again. And he was probably going to kiss Kaylee on the mouth. And finally talk Zoe into that little person.

This had been too close.


End file.
